Toilet bowl plungers for flushing a toilet bowl to remove obstructions and clogging are well known. Such obstructions prevent water in the bowl from being flushed from the toilet bowl through the drain pipes into the sewage system.
Similarly, toilet bowl brushes for cleaning the inside of a toilet bowl are well known. Many such brushes are non-disposable and intended for repeated use.
Typically, plungers include an elongated handle with an inverted cup-shaped plunger portion, generally of rubber or other resilient material, connected to an end of the handle. In order to plunge a clogged toilet bowl, the plunger portion is placed over the opening at the bottom of the bowl and pushed downwardly. The walls of the plunger portion collapse and force air under pressure through the opening. The plunger handle is pulled upwardly to release the plunger portion and restore it to its initial position. This applied suction usually dislodges any obstructions in the bowl and the bowl trap.
Likewise, a toilet brush includes an elongated handle. A brush or sponge or other cleaning element is attached to one end of the elongated handle.
Each tool includes an element or portion that comes in contact with water and residue in the toilet bowl. The plunger portion or brush portion, and the lower part of the plunger or brush handle, come into contact with unsanitary material in the bowl. It is preferred if such tools can be stored in close proximity to the toilet, so that they are available when needed. However, it is difficult to store, in a sanitary and aesthetically pleasing manner, a dripping wet toilet tool.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toilet tool storage and cleansing device in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.